Fight For The Beauty
by abstractlily
Summary: <html><head></head>Kiris dad decided to send Kiri to America for a year. Half a year later she returns to Japan to help the Sp with a beauty competition, but what happens when the rival team suggests a challenge,with a very special price? this story is set before the ending</html>
1. Chapter 1

1.

It was undeniably a very hot day, even though it was only may. The sun shone stubbornly on the small wooden house, and the air was filled with the fragrances of the summer. The fat cat hastily lifted her head as she heard a noise, but then she quickly returned to sleeping as she realised that it was just a group of kids running down the street, laughing happily. Although the cat has no idea what she was expecting, she had a vague feeling that something was going to happen. All day, Seiji had been franticly running around the house, cleaning it, fixing the broken steps by the front door, (and cleaning was not one of his daily routines) and it gave her a feeling in the gut that wasn't familiar All of a sudden the cat heard a new noise, a quieter one, like light foot steps walking on the soft grass. Suddenly something was blocking the sunrays she had been basking so happily in and she let out a soft meow as two small hands lifted her from the grass bed. The petite girl pulled the cat closer to her face and whispered softly:

"I'm home Shampoo."

The hallway seemed louder than usual as the three boys tried to get through the mass of starving pupils all heading towards the cafeteria.

"So, god damn noisy," grumbled Narumi, grumpy as usual. "Why can't they just shut up?" since it was merely a question to emphasise neither Kei nor Ochiai answered him. They were used to Narumi's complaining and decided to ignore it like they did most of the time. Narumi would never admit it but that day he was a bit more grumpy, mostly because was extremely nervous. He was going to see 'mussy-head' for the first time in six months. Half of the year she was spending in America had already passed by, and today she was returning to help the Sp win a styling contest that would give the winner a million yen. Narumi didn't like the word 'help'. "_Why did Ochiai ask her to come, it's not like we need her." _He thought sourly. But even though he was a bit annoyed by the fact that the Sp didn't think that they could win without Kiri, he was a bit happy that he would be able to see her. School didn't feel quit the same without here apathetic face around.

"_I bet she hasn't changed at all." _

"Snip, snip", small strands of hair fell silently to the linoleum floor as Narumi styled one of the dolls used for hair cutting practice's long hair. Sp's clubroom was filled with sounds, the clicking from Ochiai's laptop, the crunching sound of Kei eating his beloved pocky, they were all sounds that made Narumi relax. No matter how tense he was, he always managed to calm down while cutting hair, it was like an oasis for him. Kei just sat there, eating his strawberry flavoured snack while reading the may issue of 'shonen jump' but suddenly he exclaimed: "Naru, when is Kiri-chan coming?" he tilted his head as he continued: "I want to see her."

At the word Kiri, Naru flinched and accidentally cut of a big chunk of hair from the doll.

"Crap, Kei you idiot, don't talk to me while I'm cutting." Irritated, he put down the scissors. God, what was he so nervous for? It was just plain old mussy-head, nothing special.

"According to my calculations, Kiri's plane landed two hours ago so she shouldn't be long." Ochiai said in an almost robotic voice. They all flinched as they heard the door handle suddenly being pushed down.

"Geez, knock will you!" Narumi mumbled.

"Hello, to you too, Naru-Naru," Narumi immediately recognized the voice without any emotion. So did Kei and Ochiai.

"Oh, hi, Kiri!" Kei said blissfully. "We've been waiting for you!"

If you want me to update it, just leave a review And btw, it would be nice if you corrected me if it is any misspellings, since I'm not from an English speaking country ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Kiri-chan, we've been waiting for you!" Kei said happily, immediately bouncing to her side. Ochiai pushed up his glasses and calmly went in Kiri's direction too.

"Welcome back, Koshiba-san," He said while shaking her hand, trying to hide his excitement. Narumi just stood there by the table, his face displaying an almost shocked expression. Kiri's sudden appearance seemed to have petrified him.

"You've cut your hair haven't you Kiri-chan!" Kei suddenly said. Narumi blinked twice and realized it was true. Kiri's before so boring hair was cut even shorter, and it really suited her. Her hair looked really soft… "I _wonder what touching it would feel like"_. He flinched as he really understood what he was thinking. "_What the heck? It's just the same old mussy-head!"_

As he saw Kiri approach him he flinched again, suddenly becoming very self aware.

"H-hi", he muttered, not looking into her eyes. She just sighed as if to say: "_Meh, what did I expect?" _She turned around, walking back to Kei and Ochiai. "I'm starving," she complained, "let's go to the cafeteria. Are you coming Naru-Naru?"

"Unh," he answered, still staring down in the floor, refusing to admit that he was blushing. Mostly he was relieved, that the only thing that had changed about mussy-head was her hair. Although that meant that he had to make up a new nickname.

The sunny weather from the week before had totally vanished along with the heat, and the rain poured down outside the window which Narumi stared at blankly. It was the day of the competition and the bad weather made him annoyed (just like a lot of other things did). Ochiai, Kiri and Kei sat on the blue sofa placed close to the left end windows in the big hall. Narumi peered at the group for a moment but as his and Kiri's eyes met he quickly returned to staring at the rain. Kiri continued to look at Narumi, ponderingly. As he didn't turn around again, she sighed and rose from the couch which heightened as if relieved.

"I'm going to the toilet," Kiri said without looking back at three boys that hardly reacted at her words. They did react though as they herd an 'oof' and a man's voice saying: "Oh, I'm sorry. You alright?" Kiri looked up from the floor she'd glued her eyes to.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it was my fault," she said with a monotone voice to the tall boy in front of her. A second later she noticed the two other boys flanking his sides. They all wore matching t-shirts with the letters: BGA* on. What the abbreviation stood for, the t-shirt didn't tell. Kiri nodded once, and then she carried on, quickly starting to walk to the toilet but just after a few steps she felt someone grab her arm. "Sorry, but what team are you on?" The tall boy smiled brightly at Kiri who answered apathetically "Isn't that pretty obvious? Just read my t-shirt." She pointed at the letters SP in black that covered a big part on the front of her tee. The boy laughed nervously. "I'm Shin," he said, still smiling. "And these people are on my team", he pointed to the other three boys, who started introducing themselves. "Kuga," one of them said. His dark hair was long and shiny, and his ears were covered in piercings. "I'm a hairstylist." Even his voice had a rebellious feeling to it. A short boy with his hair covered by a hat started speaking in an energetic voice: "I'm Hiroto! Nice to meet ya!" As the boy next to him said nothing, Hiroto gently pushed him. "Oh," the boy said shyly, staring down, his eyes locked to the linoleum floor. "I'm Kazuki."

"Is everything alright?" Kiri turned around at the sudden sound of Ochiai's voice. He was standing behind her with a forced smile glued to his face.

Shin who noticed the similar shirt's smile vanished and he said: "No not at all, we were just introducing ourselves to your… is she your girlfriend?" the last sentence was said in an almost hesitant way. At the word 'girlfriend' Ochiai blushed and quickly said: "No, we're just friends".

"Oh, okay. So what are your names?" Shin said the smile back on his face again.

"I'm Kazuhiko Ochiai, SP's makeup artist."

"Kiri Koshiba."

"I have an idea," Shin stated cheerfully. "If we both win against those we are competing against today, how about we all go out and grab something to eat tomorrow." As he saw the hesitation in Ochiai's eyes, he quickly said: " Of course your other members can come too," nodding in Kei and Narumi's direction. Both of them were staring at the group, Kei curious, Narumi annoyed. "_Who is that tall brat?" _he thought sourly. After a bit of thinking Ochiai finally nodded once. "I see no reason too say no…"

Kiri just stared at Ochiai. She was not expecting him to accept the invitation, although she had no idea why. "Are you okay with it?" Ochiai suddenly asked, catching her off guard.

"Unh," she said, looking into his eyes, by some reason still slightly confused. The sudden eye contact made Ochiai blush again and he turned away.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Kiri-chan!" Shin said happily, gesturing his team mates to leave. Kiri and Ochiai just stared at him as he walked away, waving cheerfully. "_Kiri-_chan?" Ochiai thought. "_Why address her as if they were close? Maybe accepting was a bad idea after all…" _

Sorry it took so long . I don't know which chapter I'm the happiest with but hopefully, this one was a bit more interesting than the last one :P

I'd be really happy if you left a review since they help me to keep writing ;)

* since I'm not from England, Canada or the Us (etc.) I actually have no idea if this stands for anything else than I intended it too. If it does, I apologize :P


	3. Chapter 3

The café was quite empty which was unusual for a Saturday. Despite the lack of people the air was filled with the aromas of coffee, cinnamon and another scent that was hard to define. As the waitress approached them Ochiai smiled and said: "Sorry, but we're not ready to order yet". The waitress smiled too, but instead of looking at Ochiai she stared at Narumi, obviously interested in him. Narumi on the other hand couldn't care less. He stared at the plastic lily that was placed on the oak table with a sour expression on his face. "_Why do we have to do this" _he thought, annoyed. With a tone of disappointment in her voice the waitress gave up and said: "Of course. I'll be back later."

"Well you look happy…" Kiri suddenly stated. Narumi looked up, startled and grumbled:

"I just don't understand why we have to meet those guys."

"Because I promised that we would." Ochiai said shortly and sighed. Then, at the sudden sound of the door bell they all turned their heads.

"Hiiiiii!" They all flinched as Shins energetic voice broke the silence in the half empty room. He walked across the room confidently -the other three members of his group quietly following- until he reached the table that where SP sat. "Hi!" he said again, beaming. "Did we make you wait for a long time?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled out the chair next to Kiri and sat down. "Well you look nice," he said, smiling widely.

After a while of staring at him Kiri answered him with a: "Thanks," and then she turned away, letting her head rest in her palm. Just then, the waitress came by, and the awkward silence came to an end. "Are you ready to order yet?" She said, smiling. After writing down everybody's orders, she quietly went away and the group became quiet once again.

"Congratulations on your victory," Shin suddenly stated. "We saw the match. You will definitely be a threat." Then, putting an arm around her he said to Kiri: " You did excellent. I didn't know you were _that _good." Kiri just stared at him, her eyebrows raised, but she remained silent. Narumi, however couldn't control himself and blurted out. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Back off!" Shin just kept smiling.

"Why?" he said, confidently. "She's not your belonging, is she?" He smiled smugly at Narumi. "You're just jealous, right?" after a few seconds, the words sunk in and pissed,

Narumi grumbled, " Well she isn't yours either! Also, she's on my team, and I don't want some flirtatious guy distracting her from the competition!" Shins smile didn't vanish. After Narumi was finished he leaned forward and said in a low voice: "I have a suggestion. If we both get into the finals, we will have to face each other, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Ochiai said hesitantly, unsure if he liked were this was heading.

"I think that one little extra competition between us would spice things up."

"What do you mean?" Narumi asked, suspicious.

Shin grinned and continued: "I mean, that if we both get to the finals and my team wins, Kiri will join our team and become my girlfriend."

"What the hell!" Narumi shouted. Ochiai hushed at him, and Narumi became quiet as he realized that people were staring at him.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way we can accept such an offer." Ochiai said, his voice restrained. "Koshiba-san is not some kind of object." Shin stopped smiling.

"Why don't we just ask Kiri-chan herself?" He turned to her, dead serious. "What do you think?" he said. Kiri sighed and looked at him, her face unreadable.

"Why would I agree on something that has nothing in it for me?" she said, staring Shin right in the eyes. He turned away, embarrassed. After a deep breath he turned back and stared back at her. "Ok, then if you win, I will back off and leave you alone."

"Is that it?" Kei said, half annoyed half amused.

"No," Shin started to smile smugly again. As if he knew he would persuade them in the end. "Kiri-chan, you like sweets right? Well, I work at a place that makes delicious sweets, so if you win, I will give you free desserts for a month." You could almost hear Kiri think. They all watched her quietly until her apathetic face turned into a smiling one. "Okay," she said. "It's fine with me." Narumi just stared at her. "_What the…" _he thought. But then his hesitation turned into determination. "Fine," he said, cocky now. "But there's no way we'll lose!"

DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! :O I hope you enjoyed that! It maybe was a bit rushed, because I'm going to England for two weeks on Tuesday and I want to update before I leave. :] If you liked it, why not leave a review? ;) If you have a suggestion for the story or if you've discovered a typo (oh noes! :o) don't hesitate to pm me, or to say it in a review


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell would you agree to something like that!" Narumi shouted furiously at Kiri after they had parted from their rival team. "You really are an idiot!"

"I don't see why that would be any of your business Naru-Naru," she replied, not looking at him. He frowned. "Maybe it is my business! If we lose you're going to have to date that…" He searched for an appropriate word, "…thing!"

"And what does it matter to you! It's my problem right?" she glared at him in a way that was unlike the usual, emotionless Kiri. Narumi tried to say something but just ended up standing there, baffled as Kiri walked ahead of him, not looking back.

That evening he just lay on his bead, still shocked. It was weird for Kiri to display any emotions and it was all because of that guy. That ugly idiotic guy who probably had no talent. But what was he getting so worked up for? Of course they were going to win! They had him on their team after all. But then a tiny voice whispered in his head: "_What if she doesn't care if we lose? What if she doesn't mind being on Shin's team? Maybe she _wants _to be his girlfriend…" y_

"As if I would care about that", he mumbled into his pillow.

It was the semi finals and the members of the Scissors Project were all gathered by the sofas in the lobby. "Ok," Ochiai said. "We all need to focus today. If we lose today's match, we will not only lose the competition but we will also lose to Shin-san's team, even before we face them. Understand?" Everyone nodded. Narumi looked at Kiri, repeating the thoughts he had been thinking ever since the incident at the café._ "What if she wants to be his girlfriend."_

Kiri noticed him looking, and turned to him. "What?" she said. Narumi blushed at being discovered and said: "I wasn't looking at you!" he frantically searched for an excuse. "I was only looking out that window behind you. Kiri smiled, smirked at him.

"Whatever you say," she said, still smiling.

"It's about time for us to go," Ochiai said. "Let's do this!"

"This is the day that you've all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen. The day the two finalist teams will be revealed!" the energetic MC shouted in to the microphone. The stage was lit in blue and white. With all the things depending on that day's round, the stage felt bigger and more insecure for Narumi. He caught a glimpse of Kiri. She was totally calm, but looked at the same time very focused. _"We can do this!" _He thought, but then the loud MC's voice interrupted him. "In this round, the participating teams will receive a model who they will have to give a new look. However! A big part of this round is to give them a new look, without hiding their true personality!" he smiled. "Remember to really listen to your model and mix her requests with your individual ideas! So let's hear it for the first two teams, team M and team SP!"

That's it for this time! I'm really, really, really sorry it took so long . I didn't really have any inspiration at all, so writing it felt kind of pointless :-/. It's a kind of short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :3. if you liked it, then why not leave a review, since they motivate me to keep writing There will probably only be 1 or 2 more chapters in this fanfic…. Just so you know…


	5. Chapter 5

"I have an idea!" Kanoko exclaimed enthusiastically. She turned her back against Kiri and searched through her neatly organised jewellery box until she found a small box covered in blue fabric. "Here it is!" she said out loud and then opened the box, revealing a small barrette decorated with a white flower Kiri could not name. "Don't you think it'll match perfectly with your yukata?" Kanoko, beaming, looked at Kiri who frowned.

"I don't think so." She said to Kanoko's disappointment.

"Why not?" Kanoko asked, confused.

"It's not what I usually would wear."

"Well, you wouldn't usually wear a yukata either, now would you Kiri?" She asked smiling her usual soft smile. "Sit down. I'll put it on for you" Kiri frowned once again, but she didn't protest as Kanoko took a strand of her hair, braided it and finally fastened it next to her ear with the hair clip. As a celebration for winning the semi-finals, S.P had decided to attend the local fireworks festival. The annual festival was one of the Aoyama family's traditions and since her younger brother was sick, Kanoko persuaded them all to go.

"Look! Doesn't it match well with your yukata?" she said happily. Kiri looked in the mirror. It was true, it did match well. The small white flower pattern on her light blue dress resembled the hair ornament she wore. She smiled calmly. "Yes Kanoko. Thanks'."

"How long are they going to make us wait?" Narumi grumbled. The bustling crowd and the loud noises that came with it was definitely not to his liking so he sat, arms crossed, next to Kei and Ochiai on a bench, a sour expression on his face.

"They're only five minutes late you know?" Kei said. Then with a dreaming expression he added; "Ah, I hope they wear yukatas! I think Kiri would look really cute in one. Don't you think so Occhi?" Kei turned his eyes to Ochiai and Narumi joined in.

"Well…" _Koshiba-san_ _in a yukata_…

"What are you thinking that is making you blush!" Narumi yelled. "You bastard!"

"Sorry we're late." The three boys looked up as they heard the soft voice and there Kanoko and Kiri were, standing right in front of them.

"Oh, no it's fine," Ochiai said, blushing. As his and Kiri's eyes met, he turned away and pretended to be interested in a pebble on the ground. Narumi looked away too, embarrassed.

_Damn, she's cute, _he thought reluctantly. Kiri who took no notice of him, smiled a bit as Kei exclaimed: "Waaah, you both look so cute!" a wide grin on his face. Shy, Kanoko touched her hair and then asked; "Ken-nii isn't coming?"

"Ah, no he had some work to do, he said that he wished he could come…" Ochiai answered looking up again, smiling.

"Oh, ok." he noticed the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well should we get going?" Kei urged. "I want a chocolate banana!"

The five of them stood at the viewpoint, waiting for the fireworks show to begin. It had become a little bit chilly as time went on, and the night sky was now deep blue and sprinkled with stars. In the corner of his eyes, Narumi saw Kiri shiver at a sudden chilly breeze. He hesitated.

Kiri suddenly felt something on her back. She turned her head and surprised, she discovered Narumi behind her, putting his cardigan over her shoulders.

"Eh, thanks," she told him, unsure of what else to say.

"No problem." He kept his eyes focused on the sky, anticipating the fireworks and at the same time hiding his embarrassment. As the first fireworks exploded into purples and blues and the night became filled with excitement, Narumi looked at Kiri. She stared with awe at the sudden colours in the sky, now red had joined the others. Narumi said in a low voice:

"Oi, Kiri," she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes asking: 'what'. Narumi took a deep breath and stuttered "Let's do our best at the finale this week okay?" Kiri smiled.

"Yeah."

Wow, have I been slow at updating or what? I feel slightly ashamed, sorry. =( Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Perhaps there wasn't that much development in the plot but I wanted to write some sort of cute little extra thingy =] If you liked why not leave a review, they sure make my day :D Until next time ;)(which hopefully won't be like in another six months -.-)


End file.
